


Let the sky fall

by Mythopoeia00



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, End of the first Age, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Sad, Silmarils, Skyfall, Suicide, and therapy, feanor this is your fault, stupid oath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythopoeia00/pseuds/Mythopoeia00
Summary: The last moment Maglor and Maedhros spend together.Inspired by Adele's Skyfall song.





	Let the sky fall

They stand at the edge of Armageddon.  
Maglor takes a deep breath and blankly stares into the clouds of thunder towering up in the distance. Here and there a lighting lights up the world that seems to be breaking apart.  
“So this is the end”, Maedhros whispers. His voice is almost drowned by the pouring rain. His brother lowers his head in agreement.  
“The end of our mission. The oath is fullfilled.” Maglor looks down at the small wooden box in his hand and opens it. Virgin and innocent the two Silmaril glow despite the blood and tears this moment was paid for with.

Slowly Maedhros reaches for one and embraces it with his strong fingers. As if in a dream he lifts the precious stone out of the box, his eyes like hypnotised on it.  
“No”, he whispers bitterly, his hand tensing. “Not the end of our mission. We lost the right to fulfil that long ago.”

Shock runs through Maglor as he stares at his brother. Weren’t those the words the Valar’s herald had spoken before? Hadn’t his brother been set on fulfilling the oath for so long?

Maedhros can’t look at his brother. His sight is as if he looks through a kaleidoscope of emotion. The raging sea in front of him, the rain connecting earth and sky like threads of glass, blurring his view. And roaring in his ears are all the screams he ever caused.  
The screams of elves finding their way into Mandos’ halls through his hand.  
The screams of elves losing their loved ones to his blade.  
The screams of elves knowing their fate at the sight of him.

A dull growl thunders from the sky and though it seems impossible the rain falls even harder, falls like the tears he wants to shed, washes over them and he wishes it could wash away his emotions, his memories, himself.  
The ground beneath him rumbles and deep cracks open around them.

“If this is the end of the world” Maedhros hears his brother speak, “We will stand tall and face it all together.” Maglor looks at him, still confident but Maedhros looks right through him.

Slowly Maglor takes the other Silmaril into his hand, clinging to it although it sends fire and pain through his veins and his body screams to throw it away.   
And Maglor sees the faces of elves that fell victim to his oath. Faces of elves he killed just to hold this stone.

He sees a Sinda that had begged him to spare his wife. He had stabbed the elf with his dagger. The wife had broken down crying.  
He sees a Teler that had sat next to the body of another. He had try to stumble away when he had noticed the Feanorian as soon as he had noticed him but Maglor’s daggers had been faster.  
He tries to think of the twins he spared but he only sees the twins his brothers had left in the woods to die. For a moment he sees those twins‘ sister, the mother of his twins. She had stood before him, the Silmaril closer than ever but she had turned towards the cliff and…  
That Silmaril was forever lost to them.

Almost inaudibly his brother’s voice yanked him out of his thoughts.  
“Not together. I can’t.”  
A terrible thought appears in Maglor’s mind as suddenly his brother moves.  
„Let the sky fall“ Maedhros cries in tears and steps back.  
Maglor blinks the rain out of his eyes and Maedhros is gone.  
Time slows down and Maglors’ long shattered heart drops as fire shoots out of the abyss, welcoming the Noldo and the Silmaril.


End file.
